notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer (NOTD)
Combat Engineer Part of a sub group called the Engineer Corps within the Marines Corps, they are the ones who designed the original Nexus Transmitter Towers. Several of them have been dispatched to investigate what the problem with the Nexus's are. Extremely intelligent, the Engineer always has more than one trick up his sleeve. The Engineer when in combat learns of his enemies and becomes more and more effective when in combat. Engineers are known for bringing "Pets" to the field, drones designed by them to serve a certain purpose. :10,000 XP with 1600 rating or 60,000 XP is needed to unlock :4 Inventory Slots, 3 Mod Slots :200 Health, 50 Shields and 200 Energy :2.42 Movespeed, 1 Armor :Medium Weight Class :Starting Bonus/Skill :Repair Beam - Heals shielding, rebuilds allied mechanical units, and cures Short Circuit. : Field Support : Tier 1 :Field Probe - A single and simple Probe is created with the following functions and stats: :150 Health, 50 Shields and 175 Energy :5 Damage and 2.81 Movement Speed :Probe Abilities :*Shock - Decreases targets movement speed by 50% for 5 seconds :*Penetrate - Decreases the targets armor by 5 for 5 seconds :20 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Maximum of 1 Probe :Level 2 - Maximum of 2 Probes :Level 3 - Maximum of 3 Probes : :Plasma Discharge - Places a Plasma Bomb at a target location that detonates after 5 seconds dealing damage in a 5 area radius. Targets that have been damaged have their armor and their movespeed reduced. Deals only 50% damage to allies. No cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Charges deal 20 damage, reduces movement speed by 30% and reduces armor by 2. :Level 2 - Charges deal 40 damage, reduces movement speed by 45% and reduces armor by 4. :Level 3 - Charges deal 60 damage, reduces movement speed by 60% and reduces armor by 6. Tier 2 :Disruption Tower '- Creates a stationery tower that irradiates a certain type of energy that destabilizes matter of a certain type within a 9 area radius, preferably infested matter and the more the better as Massive and Heroic targets take increased damage. 2 may be built at a time. 2 second cooldown. ''Note: Tower damage stacks from seperate towers. :Level 1 - Tower deals 4 damage a second :Level 2 - Tower deals 8 damage a second :'''Energy Battery - The Engineer installs a very effective battery for himself, which increases his energy regeneration by 35% and boosts his energy reserves. This battery is so effective it emits the same energy to nearby allies granting them similar increased energy regeneration. Passive Aura. Does not stack. :Level 1 - Increases base energy by 50 and the aura emits in a 5 area radius :Level 2 - Increases base energy by 100 and the aura emits in a 10 area radius Tier 3 :Field Nexus - Having created the stationery Nexus, the Engineers have now created the Field Nexus, a mobile version. The Field Nexus has the following functions and stats: :500 Health, 15 Shield, 200 Energy :1 Armor and 1 Movement Speed :Field Nexus Abilities: *Sigma - Burns enemy air units within a 7 area radius. Does not affect Bosses. 2 minute cooldown. *Compliance Matrix - Takes permanent control of a target unit. Increases armor by 2 and health regeneration by 1. 2 minute cooldown. Can not target Heroic units. *Probe Enhance - All Field Probes within a 10 radius AOE gain Static Shield which makes them deal 20 damage to any unit that attacks them. Passive aura. Combat : Tier 1 :X-1 Guardian - Creates a durable land-based droid with the following stats and functions: :1 Shield, 1 Armor, 1.2 attack speed and 2.95 movement speed :Armored-Mechanical :X-1 Guardian Abilities *Turbo - 20% increased movespeed for 5 seconds. *Shell-Mode - Grants 10 increased armor and health regeneration, reduces attack speed by 80%. Toggled. No cooldown. 10 energy cost. :30 second cooldown. 80 energy cost. :Level 1 - 100 health and deals 8 damage and 12 damage to Massive targets :Level 2 - 150 health and deals 12 damage and 16 damage to Massive targets :Level 3 - 200 health and deals 16 damage and 24 damage to Massive targets :It's Me Again! - By attacking the same target the Engineer learns about it finding where it hurts the most doing more damage with each subsequent attack on the same target. Stacks up to 5 times. Passive. :Level 1 - Deals 5% additional damage :Level 2 - Deals 10% additional damage :Level 3 - Deals 20% additional damage Tier 2 :Boom! Headshot - The Engineers attacks and that of the X-1 Guardian become smarter aiming for their targets head stunning them for a time and effectively lowering their defense. 15 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. Stun does not affect Heroic units. :Level 1 - Stuns for 1 second and reduces armor by 2 :Level 2 - Stuns for 2 seconds and reduces armor by 4 :Synergy - By synchronizing their attacks to hit the same spot on a target both the Engineer and the X-1 Guardian do more damage. Passive. :Level 1 - 20% damage increase :Level 2 - 40% damage increase Tier 3 :Overdrive - Upon activation the X-1 Guardian gains access to twin thermal lances which are devastating to mobs and single targets. 1 minute cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - Gives the X-1 a secondary attack which has 2 hits, deals 150 damage per hit with 14 range and 0.7 attack speed with a cross sweep action. Lasts 20 seconds. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team